Reunited
by Elocinn
Summary: She had not seen him since the crash and their imprisonment under Zurg. She soon hears he is to be put to death. Jessie requests to see Buzz one last time before they are separated again. Random one-shot. Larger summary inside.


This was _completely _random. This is a product of boredom and insomnia, but I was interested enough to keep pursuing it.

This is a "starting in the middle of the action" one-shot. As much as I would love to write a whole story on this, I probably can't because, as I have said before, time is running out quickly. College is starting in three weeks and most of you guys know how life gets when that happens (yay…). If you really want more though, I'll see what I can do. This was completely random though and more of a practice piece for romantic situations.

Here's a brief summary on an outline I came up with for this story. It is human and BLoSC based. Buzz and Jessie have known each other for a while. He helped her world once and she wanted to repay the favor by helping him protect a passenger cruiser (aka cruise liner). However, one of Zurg's minions bombs the ship and sends it crashing into a planet. The survivors, including Buzz and Jessie, are then captured and imprisoned by Zurg. With Buzz facing a death sentence, Jessie asks Zurg if she can see him one last time.

(Phew) That's about it. Many elements in this story was inspired by Glitterfrost's "Space Cowboy" and Crimsongypsy's "Operation: One Shot." Please go read them if you haven't already. You'll enjoy them muchly.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toy Story, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Pixar, or Disney.

* * *

**Reunited**

He roughly shoved her into the cell. Her bare elbows scrapped against the polished metal flooring and she grunted from the painful shock of her impact. She should have known Zurg's goons considered fair treatment toward a wounded prisoner too respectable for their tastes. Cringing, Jessie began to unsteadily lift herself from the floor.

"You have ten minutes." The guard who escorted her barked.

"Give me at least two more to wake him." Jessie retorted, turning to him as best she could.

"Ten or nothing." He snapped with strict adamancy.

The cowgirl gave in, sighing heavily as she faced forward again. She hoisted herself onto her knees and looked up. The cell's transparent laser walls softly flushed a blue light on the ranger she requested to see. For a moment, she sat on her heels, observing the man across from her. Buzz had several gashes and bruises covering his face and arms, giving him a haggard appearance. With his suit removed, Jessie could see his tousled, short-cut hair and his battered, motionless build. He slept in an uncomfortable sleep, his hands and lips twitching occasionally from some nightmare. Jessie had never seen him in such a vulnerable state and it began to worry her. The unrivaled prodigy and the fearless hero of Star Command looked utterly broken.

Jessie crawled over to Buzz and kneeled near his side. She placed a hand on the side of his face, rubbing her thumb gently on his cheek. He immediately responded to her touch and shifted in his sleep, murmuring something incoherent as he turned his face into her palm. Jessie smiled lightly and gingerly turned his face toward hers.

"Buzz." She whispered quietly, trying to wake him.

He remained asleep and unmoving, resting against her hold. She brought up her other hand to stroke his forehead, which felt unusually warm under her fingertips.

"Buzz." She addressed him with added conviction, hoping he would finally awake.

He shifted again except with livelier movements and motions, slowly emerging from his dreams. Jessie continued to hold his face as she watched him struggle awake until he finally jumped, instantly reentering reality. Buzz winced as he attempted to adjust his slumped position. As he straightened himself, he opened his azure eyes and found emerald ones staring at him.

The ranger gaped. For several moments, all he did was study Jessie's face, his eyes moving rapidly as he took in what he saw. The cowgirl sat uncertain, her thin red eyebrows rising with concern. She leaned toward him slightly, her thumb rubbing his cheek again.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her eyes searching his. "Buzz, it's just me–"

Jessie did not have enough time to yelp when he launched his face to hers and claimed her lips in one rapid motion. She breathed in deeply, somewhat startled, but never broke the contact. Jessie could instantly sense Buzz's distress and anxiety through the impulsive passion he now kissed her with. Yet, she suddenly found herself feeling relieved, her troubles, her stress, and her worry dissolving in the quick intensity of the kiss. Hungry for such relief, she fervently kissed him back and tenderly tightened her grip on his face, pulling him as close to her as possible.

Buzz tucked a hand underneath her jawbone, curling against the curve of her neck and adding his own tender pressure to her aching muscles. He deepened the kiss further and Jessie was forced to alter her kneeling position until she sat on the floor next to him. His other hand then snaked up her back until it reached the tangled locks of hair that fell about her shoulders. He weaved his fingers through the red mass until they became harmlessly entangled. His lips continued to ceaselessly caress hers and she eagerly continued to comply with his advances.

He eventually managed to pull her closer and she had to place her hands on his chest to support herself. Buzz abruptly broke the kiss and hissed sharply from her touch. Jessie quickly pulled her hands back and folded them against her chest, watching nervously as the space ranger tried to ease his pain. He softly placed a hand to his breast and leaned against the cell wall heavily. With every suppressed groan and every heavy breath, the cowgirl winced, feeling more and more helpless as the seconds passed.

"Oh, Buzz…" She choked as she tilted her head downward.

"Jess…"

Jessie quickly looked up. He still struggled to alleviate himself from his physical agony, but he steadily stared at her, his azure irises boring into her troubled mind. Suddenly, a single tear escaped from those intoxicating eyes, cleaning off the dirt and blood that crossed its path as it spilled down his cheek. Jessie felt her own heart wringing raw emotions throughout her entire being, to a point where she could barely control them. The kiss had unlocked the heavy feelings they tried to hide for so long.

The cowgirl crawled once again to the ranger's side. This time, she delicately slipped her hands in his and squeezed them tightly. Slowly, his tense muscles began to relax. She continued to gaze at their hands, idly observing the callousness each had from the vigorous mission they failed before their imprisonment.

"I thought you were dead."

Jessie's eyes shot up to Buzz's face, but he continued to intently study their hands. Despite his hitched breaths, Buzz managed to say the statement in a clear voice, but Jessie couldn't quite understand why he considered it so significant. Sure, she had worried about his well being after the cruiser crashed and during their capture and imprisonment, but she always believed he still lived. Did he truly think she would leave him so easily?

"Dead?" She asked. "Why? I was injured in the side from my Ranger suit, but that was about it."

"Darkmatter said he found you," Buzz admitted, glancing tiredly at her face. "He said you didn't make it. He had your hat."

Jessie raised a sympathetic brow before she grew increasingly disgusted.

"So that's the varmint who took ma hat…" She gripped under her breath.

"I didn't want to believe him," Buzz continued, missing her remark. "But he looked so confident and triumphant that I…I just…"

The cowgirl's face softened and she quickly pecked him on the lips, cautiously leaning her head on his shoulder. He soon rested his head on hers and intertwined their fingers tightly.

"I would never leave you, Buzz." Jessie murmured against his neck. "I don't think I ever could."

"Then why don't we test that theory?"

They both jumped at the new voice. Turning toward the prison door, Jessie and Buzz noticed a figure standing within its frame, looking down upon them. His tall, brawny figure loomed over them with his armored arms crossed and his head tilted. The blue light emitting from the cell walls added color to his natural sapphire skin, yet it caused intimidating shadows to bend across the smug grin plastered on his face. Jessie did not recognize him as the guard who had escorted her earlier, but Buzz seemed to know him well.

"Darkmatter…" Buzz growled at his former partner, pulling Jessie closer to him protectively.

The man did not acknowledge the space ranger. He merely continued to stare intently at Jessie.

"Time to go, doll face."


End file.
